


Ma Vhenan

by Inquisitor_emi



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Some angst at first, Spoilers for Jaws of Hakkon, Spoilers for Tresspasser, Spoilers for the game in general, many characters might show up, some fluff will be shown later, spoilers for the Descent, will have some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_emi/pseuds/Inquisitor_emi
Summary: The Elvish word for my heart. Love can be found with anyone, even the Maker has no power over that. You must hold onto that love lest it slip through your fingers.





	1. Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short stories about my favorite couples in the Dragon Age series. They will range from angst to fluff. If you have any questions about choices my Warden, Hawke, or Inquisitor made during their respective games, feel free to ask! Enjoy!

Panic shook Cassandra to the core when she realized Raleigh had slipped through the mirror alone. Her hand reached out for it, but something prevented her from going through as well. Through the rippled images of the mirror, she saw her lover weaving through the petrified Qunari. His body still rippled with shades of green as he vanished from view.

"Raleigh!" Cassandra called out to the Elven Inquisitor. Her heart ached tremendously as she glanced back to the remains of their party.

Dorian and Varric were worried as well, but like Cassandra, unsure of what to do. There was nothing they could do and that's what she dreaded the most. Cassandra clenched her fists as her knees gave out from underneath her. Maker's breath, what was going on beyond this mirror to her love? He was alone and she couldn't aid him.

Her worries had multiplied the moment Leilana had told her and the others that the pain from the Anchor was increasing. Once they entered the Crossroads, Raleigh confessed his love to her and she had to suppress tears. He really believed he wouldn't live past this day. The pain and the power of the Anchor increased with every step and his cries would pain her more. The mark was going berserk, to the point that it not only hit the enemy, but them as well. Once Raleigh realized what had occurred, he immediately ran to her side.

_His dark violet eyes displayed his terror and immense guilt as he held her. His voice trembled as he had spoke. "Cassandra, I'm-I'm sorry, I...can't control it…"_

" _Raleigh...it'll be alright. Once we find Solas, he can stop the pain." Cassandra had reassured him as Raleigh helped her back to her feet. She still believed in her words even now._

"Cassandra, it'll be alright." Varric's voice pulled her out of the past. She looked to the dwarf as he walked up to stand beside her. "The Inquisitor always gets the bad guy. Chuckles and the Inquisitor are probably kicking ass, it'll make a good story."

Cassandra's solemn expression broke out into a small smile. Sometimes Varric knew how to cheer her up, something she needed at this moment.

"Though it is rather disappointing and frustrating that the portal kept us from going through…" Dorian frowned and crossed his arms around his chest. He eyed the portal with disdain. "More petrified Qunari...I think I can hear the Magistrates cheering from here..."

Dorian suddenly paused, the wisecrack fell apart quickly. The Tevinter mage's expression changed and he tilted his head. Cassandra recognized that far off look. "Petrified Qunari here and Solas supposedly on the other side...hold on, I don't really recall our beloved Inquisitor or our bald friend being able to do such a thing."

"No…" Varric paused as well and bit his lip. Cassandra went rigid. No, Raleigh didn't have that ability.

The mirror's image began to shimmer and ripple wildly and Cassandra jumped to her feet. Her heart raced wildly as someone began to walk through ripples.

The gauntlet of the Vestments of the Dragon Hunter, the armor that Ameridan had parted to Raleigh before his death, was reaching out of the mirror. He stumbled out of the portal and what she saw next made her blood grow cold and knew something was wrong. His left arm seemed limp in the armor as he stumbled out of the Elven mirror. His violet eyes were clouded and she could see the pain and exhaustion in them. His eyes landed on Cassandra as he walked out.

" _Ma Vhenan_ …" Raleigh's mother tongue rolled off his tongue with ease. He stumbled over to her, her eyes could barely leave his limp left arm until she saw he was speaking and about to fall to the ground.

"Raleigh…!"

Cassandra charged forward and caught his body before he could hit the ground. He was delirious as he continued to mumble in Elvish until his violet eyes met her brown eyes. His right hand, not his dominant hand, reached up and began to caress her face.

Cassandra leaned against the tone. "Raleigh, what happened…? Where is Solas?"

" _Emma sa'lath_ …" Cassandra recalled asking Raleigh what that phrase meant, "My one love". Her heart clenched as he brushed his hand against her skin. "Solas...Fen'Harel...Solas is Fen'Harel...he...he took the Anchor."

"He took the Anchor, how is that possi-?" Her eyes fell to his left arm and she went to take a hold of his hand. There was nothing...the hand was weightless.

"Cassandra. We...have to save Solas. He's making a horrible...decision." Raleigh mumbled as he leaned against her. "I know what must be done now."

"Raleigh…" Cassandra bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "It'll be alright now. It's over and you are safe."

The panic was gone, relief replaced it instead.

 

\-------

For once, Cassandra was glad that she wasn't chosen to become the Divine. She stood in the corner, leaning against a pillar with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes remained on Leilana, the redhead was sitting with her hands underneath her chin and elbows propping her up. Leilana was so composed that Cassandra couldn't tell what she was thinking.

 _Sometimes I forget she is good at "the game"._ Cassandra thought as she watched the Divine listen to the Ambassadors of Orlais and Ferelden. How Leilana could keep her cool with the representatives was beyond to the Seeker. Leilana knew that keeping the Inquisition was of utter importance, considering what had happened _during_ the Exalted Council. That and both the former Hands of Divine Justina were both in agreement over the fate of their organization, it was just Raleigh. Raleigh had the final say after all.

Josephine was delegating with the ambassadors and Cassandra didn't envy the diplomat, not one bit. She could tell Josephine was starting to get fed up with the ambassadors, but she managed to keep her cool. Cassandra would have grown impatient with these proceedings.

The sound of a quill scratching against a parchment caught Cassandra's eyes and attention briefly. Then, her eyes drifted to her fellow companions; Vivienne looked completely engrossed in the proceedings _At least someone is enjoying this._ Sera and Iron Bull both looked completely and utterly bored out of their skulls, Maker help them. Dorian did hold some interest in the proceedings while Cole was staring into the distance next to Varric, likely reading thoughts of the participants. Blackwall appeared to be on guard, keeping an eye on everyone in the room, an appreciated gesture for Cassandra.

It seemed as though the Council was going nowhere, at least for another day. Cassandra had commanded that the Inquisitor remain in his chambers and rested. Something that she, Leilana, Cullen, and Josephine agreed to, however Orlais and Ferelden were getting impatient.

Then, the double doors were pushed open and the immediate sight of Raleigh made her heart flutter. Accompanying that flutter was irritation as she saw two Elf agents who had been running after the Inquisitor to prevent him from entering. So much for rest.

In his right hand, she saw the Book of the Inquisition and he held it up to the Council. From where she stood, Raleigh's violet eyes burned with a passion, one that she had seen when the Inquisitor addressed his followers, as he addressed the Council. "You all know what this is…a writ from Divine Justina authorizing the formation of the Inquisition."

He turned to address the crowd, continuing. "We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or out without anyone's approval."

Cassandra smirked and nodded at that, proudly. Raleigh did have a plan, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I am proud to say that we accomplished that goal." He paused to look down at the Writ. "We will honor the sacrifices of those who gave their lives in defense of what we stood for...and still stand for."

Yes, they had lost many over the years, by their sacrifices would never be in vain.


	2. To Home We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris thinks about his daughter as they return to Kirkwall to be reunited with the old gang and his beloved Galatea.

“Papa? Do you think we will beat Mama to Kirkwall?” Fenris’s concentrated gaze moved from the road ahead of him to the smaller figure walking beside him.

 

A pair of bluish-green eyes looked up at him expectantly as they walked. Her thick raven black hair was tied back with a red ribbon and rested on her shoulder, mirroring his own snow white hair. The little girl resembled her mother the most in looks, but she had some of him in her as well. Her skin was a lighter shade of his and seemed rather lanky. Not only that, Fenris recalled a heartwarming smirk crossed his face when he witnessed his daughter playing among the elven children with a stick, a stick dubbed; The Slayer of Slavers. He also recalled telling Galatea this and the former Champion of Kirkwall had pouted playfully. Apparently Galatea wanted their Leandra to be wielding daggers instead.

 

Speaking of Galatea, hopefully she would have beaten Leandra and Fenris to Kirkwall. After all, Ferelden was closer to Kirkwall than the wilds of Tevinter. Although, his wife had the harsh seas to contend with while Fenris had bandits and the occasional slavers to contend with. Thankfully, Leandra was a good girl and knew to hide when they were ambushed, most of the time he had found the child up a nearby tree once the bloodbath was done. Even then, she wasn’t even frightened of Fenris’s bloodstained appearance once he finished off the bandit or slaver.

 

Leandra was a quiet child, one that Galatea hoped to train as an Assassin instead of a Warrior. Leandra had a quiet temperament, one that suited a Rogue more, but he knew she wanted to be a warrior, like him. With only being five years old though, she was too young to get into fight, nor did Fenris have that desire to allow her to fight. He and Galatea wanted to make sure Leandra would have a semi-happy childhood.

 

“Perhaps.” He answered her finally after a brief moment of silence with a soft smile. “If not, I am sure that Malcolm and Agrippa would love to play with you.”

 

Leandra’s face brightened at the two of her twin cousins. The twins took after the Vael family more than the Hawke family with their piercing blue eyes with Sebastian’s chin and Bethany’s cheekbones. Agrippa was the first born, the next ruler of Starkhaven, the Princess of Starkhaven as she would boldly claim to her brother and cousin. Malcolm was content with reading tomes in the Starkhaven or Kirkwall archives, ruling was far from his mind. They were all the same age, so they were cradle mates.

 

They strolled along the Wounded Coast quietly, until he was alerted to a growl. Fenris’s gloved hand went to tighten his grip but he felt Leandra’s hand tightened on his hand instead. He glanced down at his daughter and saw that her expression was calm, at least for the moment. She had heard the growl too.

 

Fenris lifted his gaze from his daughter to begin to scan the area for the source of the growl. A dragonling? A giant rat of sorts? A wild mabari? He hoped not the last choice, Leandra cherished mabari like her mother. (Galatea always hated to hurt mabari, Fenris would see her saddened expression afterwards).

 

“Papa…! Look, a guard!” Leandra exclaimed suddenly, pointing ahead of them.

 

Fenris looked where his daughter was pointing and saw the familiar metal garb of the Kirkwall guards walking around the Wounded Coast. It was a small group of them, likely going on their midday patrol. Fenris couldn’t help but smile in relief at the sign of the guards and he looked down at his daughter. Leandra stared at the guards, her eyes scanning the faces of the guards, but she stopped when she realized that all of them were wearing helmets. She had likely been looking for Aveline and Donnic. However, there were more people coming their way. Bethany and Sebastian maybe her only aunt and uncle, however, the rest of Hawke’s band of merry men were adopted into the Hawke family.

 

“Broody! Glad you made it. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming!”

 

Leandra looked up at him with wide eyes and a beautiful smile bloomed on her face. Her hand left as she ran towards the arms of the dwarf.  “Uncle Varric!”

 

Varric let out a bellowing laugh as he lifted the girl off the ground. “Hello there Princess! Look at you, you’ve grown since the last time I saw you!”

 

Varric looked to Fenris with a sheepish grin on his face. “I was going to complain that you were our last arrive Broody, but you beat both Hawke and Isabela. Isabela was picking her up from Ferelden last I heard.”

 

“Ahh, with Isabela, sadly that’s going to be a wait.” Fenris japed with a soft smile. The Pirate Queen would probably arrive in style though.

 

“Can Auntie Merrill make me a flower crown Uncle Varric? She always makes the best crowns.” Leandra piped up and smiled at Varric.

 

“Of course Princess, all you have to do is ask. I’m sure your Aunt Daisy would love to make one for you” Varric answered with a grin. He put her down back on the ground.

 

Since Merrill gave up blood magic all those years ago, she and Fenris got along better. He didn’t fear that bad influence would affect Leandra or any of the children of their little group anymore. No, Merrill was now helping Elven refugees living in Kirkwall and advocated for better rights and living quarters for them. Something that Viscount Varric Tethras was definitely willing to do, besides improving the trading market of Kirkwall.

 

Leandra’s face glowed brightly with happiness and she looked up at Fenris. Fenris’s heart seemed to melt at their eye contact and he offered his hand to her once again. Leandra took his hand and Fenris lead the two of them after Varric as they headed into Kirkwall. Fenris glanced out to the horizon to the water as he walked.

 

He couldn't wait to see his Galatea and to be with reunited with both of his ladies.

 

 


	3. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played Origins in quite a number of years (however, I'm going to buy it soon for my PS3, so whooo) so I feel like I might be a little off on Shale and Oghren. However, I think writing as Shale in dialogue might have been the best thing about this one. Anyway, enjoy! I swear the next piece won't be as angsty.

A mist of air hissed out of her mouth as she walked through the cold. Her cloak was pulled close around her torso to keep her and another warm body around her chest. Honestly, thank Andraste, the other body was quiet, sleeping soundly.

“Hey Surana? You think that little munchkin will stay asleep by the time we make camp?”

Rayna rolled her eyes with a soft smile at the gruff dwarf’s question. “Possibly, as long as we don't get ambushed or anything. But Moira is a sound sleeper.”

“It’s child is nothing like its father. They used to paw at its face and mumble in its sleep.” The voice of a gold glowing golem grumbled as it followed after the dwarf and the elf.

Rayna chuckled at that. “Aww, but I found that adorable.”

Oghren rolled his eyes and grunted. “You would be the only one to say that Warden Commander.”

“Still though, I’d rather not sleep out in the cold Commander. I'd rather sleep in a nice, warm bed with a cup of ale in my hand.” Oghren continued as they walked. “Or at the very least, a warm hay bale.”

The golem seemed to snort. “They have not seen a village, let alone an inn, in weeks. What makes it think that they will stumble upon one?”

“Call it enthusiasm Shale.” Rayna answered with a smile as she lowered her head to take a peek at the infant in her cloak.

The hair on the infant was as black as her own and was sleeping pleasantly against her breast. Her daughter’s eyes was the same shade as her beloved Alistair’s. Although Moira could cry up a storm when she could, mostly crying because she was hungry or needed her napper changed. Her little Moira was sweet and bubbly that even Shale could not resist chuckling at (although, the golem would never admit it, but Rayna had caught the golem doing it). She hoped that Moira would be kind and still have her father’s humor. Rayna gingerly brushed the infant’s face with a smile and continued the walking through the cold.

The group continued silently through the breezy weather with Rayna leading the small group. Honestly, they looked like quite the travelers, thankfully they hadn’t run across too many travelers. There was merchant a week ago, who sold them some food and some blankets. The blankets were mostly for Moira. She recalled the merchant turning pale upon seeing the golem. Rayna reflected on the memory with an inaudible snort, if only the merchant knew that that Shale had been a lot bigger before their group had found Shale.

She glanced up at the sky and knew that there was a small storm coming their way, possibly a snow storm? Rayna bit her lip at this possibility, there had to be somewhere that they could seek shelter at. Suddenly though, in the distance, she could see some dark building. It appeared to be some rubble among the building, so likely some ruins.

Shale was the first to speak up. “Not a tavern, but it looks like there’s a place where they can rest.”

Oghren gave a disappointed grunt and shook his head. “Aye, next time then. Well then Warden-Commander, is this our room for the night?”

“It appears that way. I’m sure I can whip us up a fire so we can get warm.” Rayna spoke light-heartedly as they crept closer to the ruins.

Within an hour, tents were set up amongst the ruins and Rayna had casted a fireball spell on a pile of sticks that Shale had collected. The sizzling heat escaped from her fingers as she cast it over the pile of sticks and Rayna watched as the ball land gracefully into the sticks.  Proudly, she stepped away from the campfire and she heard a small whimper escape from inside her cloak. Rayna sat down near the fire and pulled her three month year old daughter from the bundle against her chest.

Oghren sat down on the ground across from Rayna and Moira, he was pulling out a piece of bread and dried meat strips from his pack while she watched in sympathy. Rayna knew that he missed his dwarven ale, but sooner or later, they’d come upon civilization and he could enjoy his drink. Then again, a diet of bread, dried meat strips, cheese and the occasional mushroom wasn’t exactly the greatest things to keep eating. An apple...or hell, even cherries with cream sounded good to her.

Shale stood off to the corner, away from the fire and appeared to be staring off into the distance. It was once again silent except for Moira, who was whimpering as she found Alistair’s dark brown eyes staring up at her. Rayna smiled and started to tickle the infant. Whimpering suddenly turned into laughter for Moira, her dark brown eyes filled with happiness at the attention from her mother.

“Aww, the little tyke has her mom’s laugh.” Oghren chuckled. “Reminds me of Little Nugget, I think its past her birthday...I should write to little Surana.”

Rayna smiled, hearing Oghren’s daughter’s name could be odd, but Oghren had done her the honor of naming his daughter after her. Oghren could be sweet underneath all of that gruffness.

“Once we get to a town, yes, I believe that’s a good idea my friend.” Rayna agreed as she bounced little Moira.

“Well, well, I have finally found you, my dear old friend.” A new voice called out to the group. Oghren jumped to his feet, his hand going straight for his axe while Shale straightened up, getting into a battle position.

Rayna however, didn’t draw her staff. Instead, she slowly rose to her feet with baby Moira held against her chest as she faced the intruder. Rayna’s heart raced at the voice, a silky voice and a familiar one at that.

“Morrigan...I thought we would never see each other again.” Rayna greeted the witch with an even tone.

Morrigan, donning a dark cloak and carrying her staff, emerged from the darkness of the ruins and Rayna was startled by her appearance. Morrigan appeared that she hadn’t aged in these past twelve years, no wrinkles or anything. She was still bold, standing tall, like she always did. However, what emerged from the darkness behind her also startled her and caused her body to freeze as she held Moira close. A young boy followed after her, a boy with dark brown eyes, _the same as Moira’s._

Rayna inhaled sharply as she eyed the boy. That little boy...was Alistair’s...Alistair’s only son.

Oghren and Shale both relaxed when they realized who had approached their small camp, an old friend, even if they didn’t always get along. Morrigan was the one who broke the silence between their group.

“Rayna...tis good to see you too.” Morrigan’s voice turned warm, her golden eyes softened at the sight of her friend.

She looked over her shoulder to look at the boy and gestured for the boy to approach the group. Morrigan placed her hand on his shoulder as his dark brown eyes stared at Rayna. “Warden-Commander Rayna Surana, this is my son, Kieran.”

The boy’s eyes lit up as he looked to Rayna. “The...Warden-Commander? As in the Hero of Ferelden? Mother has told me much about you, bu-but I never thought I’d meet you.”

Rayna was stunned and felt a smile cross her lips. Morrigan had told him about her? Then again, most of Thedas knew about Morrigan being a part of the group that ended the Fifth Blight, so there was no real secret.

“It is nice to finally meet you Kieran.” Rayna greeted him pleasantly.

There was a soft cry of excitement from the bundle in Rayna’s arms and Morrigan’s warm mood seemed to vanish. Her usual pale skin seemed to turn deathly at the sound and sight of what was in the Warden’s arms. Rayna saw that and felt her veins grow cold at the witch’s expression and worry began to hit her. Something was wrong.

“Oh? A baby? May I hold her Warden Surana?” Kieran’s childish voice called out, pulling Rayna out of her worry for a brief moment.

“Of-Of course. Her name is Moira. Here,” Rayna paused and showed the young boy how to hold the child.

Kieran happily held the baby and smiled down at a pair of matching dark brown eyes. The infant let out a noise of curiosity and reached out for the boy. Kieran began to tickle the infant happily and laughed alongside her.

“Kieran...why don’t you take Moira over to Shale and Oghren? I’m sure that they would love to tell you about our adventures with in the Deep Roads.” Morrigan asked him. She was smiling at him as Kieran nodded and walked over to the dwarf and golem.

Rayna glanced over to the dwarf and golem, Oghren shuffled uneasily. He could sense that there was something going on as well and quickly turned his attention to Kieran and Moira. Shale was eyeing the witch wearily before looking to the two children and dwarf warden.  They knew something was wrong too.

“I...I must confess, I didn’t know you were with child Rayna.” Morrigan caught her attention once again.

“Yes...Alistair left eleven months ago, before Moira was born. And there’s been so much chaos in the south...I couldn’t send him a message nor have I received a message from him. I’ve had very little news too, last I heard from the South, the “Elder One” darkspawn had been defeated by Inquisitor Lavellan. I know the Wardens joined the Inquisition too...” Rayna relayed the information she knew.

Morrigan bit her lip. “Then you don’t know...Rayna...it’s.”

Rayna bit her trembling lip as she watched the witch grow silent. She could her feel her heart race in her chest and tears start to well up. Something went horribly wrong.

She let out shaky breaths as her body shook. “Wh-Where is Alistair? Please Morrigan, wh-where is Alistair?”

Morrigan lowered her head and chewed at her lower lip. Her head rose as she let out a shaky sigh. “Rayna...Alistair...he-he is…”

“He-He is what…? De-Dead?” Rayna choked on the last word. No, that was unfair. Why would the Maker take him from her? He hadn’t even met Moira yet!

Morrigan reached out and wrapped an arm around Rayna, pulling her close to the dark haired witch. “Not dead...bu-but he...sacrificed himself to allow Galatea Hawke and Raleigh Lavellan to escape the Fade.”

“You have my most sincere apologies my friend.” Morrigan finished after a moment as she fully embraced the Warden.

Rayna shook against the witch as she began to sob quietly against Morrigan. “He-He never even me-met Moira...she wi-will never even meet her fa-father.”

Morrigan rested her head onto of the elf warden’s head and was looking in direction of the two children. Kieran was speaking with the dwarf and golem while holding baby Moira, he was fawning over her, unaware of what was happening to their mothers.

“That may be so...however, at the very least, Moira can know her big brother.”


End file.
